chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Azwell Mijikkodi
::"Azwell descends into hell. Goodbye, Azwell!" :: "Azwell accomplished in death what he couldn't in life: Something." Azwell Mijikkodi was a lirastot with the dubious distinction of being the first player character to be permanently killed off... even though he had a chance to come back. He also has the notorious trait of lasting the fewest sessions of any given character, even NPCs when excluding certain NPCs whose primary role was to die in the same session they were introduced in. Azwell was fully alive and well in Sabaria's first session, and he died in what is technically the second session, as the second session of Sabaria was more a side session between only Aricrauer and Astruc to advance the plot. Thus, as you would fully expect from a game where named NPC deaths are almost always greeted with tears and sadness and where players regularly feared for their characters' lives, Azwell is a complete and utter joke among players from Arplakoon's second dream. Azwell's Descent Into Hell Not to be confused with the entire game. Azwell was part of the Sabaria campaign, but due to unfortunate circumstances, everyone in the group missed the "plot dispenser NPC" Aricrauer except for Astruc, who promptly took a liking to her and disliked the other characters in the group (whom he found annoying). Aricrauer and Astruc had their own side session wherein they found a journal with a sabarus alpha corpse that neither of them could read. Recalling that one of the other players was a spiritmancer (who are often proficient in multiple languages and can also use spells to understand all spoken languages), Astruc begrudgingly advised that they go look for the other player characters for help. The journal was mostly illegible, but it did carry the plot-relevant information that the sabarus alphas and the mutations going on in Sabaria were somehow connected. Because of this, Aricrauer intended to keep the other players out of this dangerous situation and asked for the journal back. The other players were suspicious of her, however, especially because this was the campaign that directly succeeded the notorious Mioura campaign (wherein several major NPCs had lied to and betrayed the player characters, or otherwise concealed information from them). Eventually, tensions grew to be too much, and Aricrauer said she would take the journal back by force. Fighting Aricrauer is probably one of the stupidest things the players have ever done, and it's fortunate that she didn't really intend to kill them, considering she had Feivelkt. (You know your games are weird when a gun is considered less lethal than a sword.) Regardless, Astruc rolled a natural 20 on attacking Azwell, and then he rolled well on his damage roll, killing Azwell in one hit and bringing him well past what would be reasonably unconscious in terms of hit points. Nonetheless, the DM felt bad that Azwell could die in his literally first campaign, and she allowed the player to roll on a Fortitude save to just be mortally wounded and unconscious. Azwell's player rolled a 1 twice in a row, sealing his fate. Ddremmu had flasks of undeath from Mioura, and she used one to bring Azwell back to life as an undead (because after the fight, she could use a cure on him to return him to normal). Unfortunately, Azwell's player was already resigned to Azwell's entirely avoidable doom, so Azwell proceeded to do nothing until Astruc killed him. Again. And thus Azwell descended into hell. Goodbye, Azwell! Meta Azwell and the similarly-nicknamed Ezwell were introduced at the same time, albeit in different campaigns. Because of this, the DM often called Ezwell "Ezwell'e'" to differentiate between the two on character lists. This went away after Azwell, well... died. Despite doing absolutely nothing of merit, Azwell has an entry on the Grand List of Chrono Stars Clichés. Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Player Characters Category:Jokes Category:Second Dream